Happy Bite!
by Zeny
Summary: Un vampiro con problemas de alimentación, un hombrelobo demasiado curioso para su propio bien... Dos opuestos que se atraen. El cumpleaños de Sasuke está a la vuelta de la esquina, e Itachi aun no es capaz de "capturar" al regalo para su hermanito. ¿Qué regalos recibirá el menor de los Uchiha? ¿Besos sangrientos, un par de mordidas? /AU/ NarutoXSasuke!
1. Adicto a las mordidas

_**Happy Bite**_

 _ **(Feliz Mordida)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a Sasuke! Este fic fue inspirado por: un minicomic de FlordeDesierto; la propia FlordeDesierto, que es tan maravillosa como siempre, y todas las pelis y libros que he visto/leído sobre la temática xD**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Vampiros y hombres lobos._

 _Enemigos._

 _Ambas especies han persistido a través de los siglos, rivalizando en cada aspecto de su existencia._

 _Se odiaban a muerte._

 _Aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **(Faltan Cuatro Días)**_

Su capa flotaba detrás de él mientras se deslizaba con pasos insonoros por entre la penumbra del bosque.

Se quitaría la capa si no fuera porque su padre exigía que todos en la familia la vistieran. ¿Qué vampiro decente se ponía esa cosa en pleno siglo XXI? Solo porque eran de la realeza.

Sasuke quería matar algo. Necesitaba matar algo. ¡Se moría por matar algo! - Y eso que supuestamente él ya estaba muerto. - Pero le era imposible llevar a cabo algo que otro de su especie podría realizar con mucha simpleza.

¿Y por qué no podía, preguntarán?

Pues porque había un condenado perro siguiéndolo a todos lados desde hacía semanas- ¡Semanas! - y como no lo dejaba en paz, le había sido imposible alimentarse.

Sasuke tenía un pequeño problema con alimentarse en frente de los de su especie.

Era incluso más molesto e inaguantable hacerlo frente al chucho que, en el presente, lo estaba siguiendo en su forma animal tratando de no hacer ruido.

¿Se estaba burlando acaso? Sasuke sería capaz de escuchar hasta el batir de una pequeña polilla si realmente quisiera.

_ Sé que estás ahí, bestia estúpida. - espetó cuando sus nervios no lo soportaron más. No era como si se le fuera a reventar una vena por enfadarse demasiado, pero la sensación de que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento si no se alimentaba pronto y ese sonido de la tierra crujiendo bajo las patas de animal no desaparecía ni por un segundo.

_ ¡¿A quién llamas bestia estúpida, vampiro!?

Fue entonces que se vieron cara a cara. La mirada desafiante del hombre lobo era de un azul vibrante: Uzumaki Naruto, rubio y bronceado, con una apariencia feral gracias a las tres cicatrices que portaba en cada mejilla; y actualmente, completamente desnudo.

¿Cómo conocía su nombre? Pues dicho hombre lobo se había "presentado" pidiéndole luchar antes -Qué criatura sobrenatural pedía luchar? Se atacaba y ya.-...Y Sasuke lo había ignorado completamente.

Se había hecho imposible, pues el maldito canino parecía saber siempre donde estaba cuando Sasuke salía de su castillo en las noches.

Sasuke arrugó la boca en un refinado gesto de disgusto.

_ ¡Ponte algo de ropa, especie inferior!

_ ¡¿A quién llamas especie inferior, chupasangre avejentado!?

_ Por lo menos soy más persona que tú, animal. – Sasuke hubiera querido matarlo con la mirada, hacer algo para que ese idiota dejara de seguirlo, pero lastimosamente sus poderes no funcionaban en él.

Ya lo había intentado una vez, y el resultado había sido desastroso.

_ Y eso te gusta –entonó con voz cantarina al tiempo que movía sus cejas de forma sugerente.

_ Tsk. – Sin dignarse a responder semejante burrada, se transformó en murciélago y se fue volando.

Porque para su pesar, _sí_ le gustaba.

_ ¡Hey, vuelve aquí!... – Naruto trató de perseguir al murciélago, pero él solo tenía la habilidad de transformarse en lobo. Volar estaba fuera de la cuestión. - ¿Ahora quién es el animal, eh!? ¡HAHAHA!... –gritó y río burlonamente, tratando de llamar la atención de ese bastardo vampiro de que tenía tan mal carácter. La pequeña cosa de alas negras se perdió hacia lo lejos, de un intimidante castillo se alzaba.

_ Diablos, se me escapó otra vez. – dijo el rubio con un puchero inconforme. La luz de la luna bañó su figura, y él solo suspiró. Bueno, tendría que atraparlo la próxima vez.

Desde hacía muchos días había estado detrás de ese chupasangre en particular, porque su curiosidad era demasiada, y como muchas veces le había dicho su madre, un peligro para su propia existencia.

Pero Naruto no le temía a los vampiros! Él – _si quisiera_ \- podía acabar a cualquier y partirlos en pedacitos y dejarlos a la luz del sol para que se conviertan en cenizas.

Aunque eso no era lo que quería. Le habían estado diciendo _toooda_ su vida que debía permanecer lejos de los vampiros: porque eran crueles, mata-hombres, malas personas, fríos y despiadados, unos bastardos muertos y sin compasión.

Y ahora estaba en su adolescencia y llevarle la contraria a todas las costumbres era uno de sus pasatiempos. Fue en uno de sus paseos nocturnos – aunque eran más bien carreras a cuatro patas – se había encontrado a ese chico de piel muy pálida, que a simple vista no parecía pesar más que una sombre.

El olor le había dicho a Naruto que era un vampiro. Se había emocionado tanto que lo primero que había hecho era saltar delante de él, pronunciar en voz alta su nombre, y retarle a un duelo.

Es obvio lo que sucedió. Desde entonces no había dejado de perseguirlo, y cada noche parecía ser una repetición de la anterior.

El vampiro – llamado Uchiha Sasuke, del largo linaje de arrogantes Uchiha – le ofendía, y Naruto al no poder contenerse, se convertía en humano y le devolvía el insulto. Una discusión persistía por un rato, y luego el chupasangre procedía a "huir", dejando a Naruto casi siempre con la palabra en la boca.

Y _sieeeeempre_ le echaba en cara al rubio que era una " _bestia_ _incivilizada"_ por no llevar ropa puesta.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El hermano del antes mencionado vampiro, Uchiha Itachi, tenía un grave problema.

Este era que se acercaba el cumpleaños 200 de su querido hermano pequeño, y él, el primogénito de la familia, aun no tenía preparado el regalo.

Eso era simplemente inaceptable.

Se acercó sigilosamente entre las sombras hacia su presa. Llevaba en sus manos un saco de uso sospechoso, pero que le sería muy práctico para lo que quería llevar a cabo.

Se presa se giró de golpe, como si hubiera sentido la proximidad del depredador nocturno y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos azules buscando en la ilegible oscuridad.

_Creo que escuché algo...

El vampiro se escondió...silenciosamente.

_Humm... – el rubio puso cara de sospechar algo y frunció las cejas, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y continuó mirando hacia la brillante luna llena, como el lobito que era en su interior. - Me pregunto cuando veré a ese bastardo ojeroso otra vez-tebayo...

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Itachi.

" _Será muy pronto."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Él era muy viejo.

Sí, Uchiha Fugaku contaba con 1000 años de existencia. Para él la vida humana no era más que un suspiro y un siglo podría muy bien sentirse como un solo mes. Mas estaba obligado a seguir el paso del tiempo de los humanos un por pequeño detalle.

Los cumpleaños.

Los vampiros, más aun los de la nobleza, disfrutaban de celebrar ese tipo de cosas y llevaban la cuenta de todas las fechas importantes que existían en el calendario.

Por lo que, según su almanaque de bolsillo, dentro de cuatro días sería el cumpleaños de su hijo menor y él aún no había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

 _Tal vez una capa nueva…_

Estaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro en el gran salón del castillo cuando sintió el rechinar de la puerta abrirse. ¿Quién estaría usando esa puerta tan vieja? ¡Un vampiro decente no usaba puertas, entraba por las ventanas volando, y más si se trataba de su propia morada!

_ Buenas noches. – El mayor de sus hijos le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, e inmediatamente se dirigió a las escaleras.

Fugaku lo observó desconcierto.

_ Itachi, ¿qué llevas ahí? – le dijo al ver que su hijo arrastraba un sospechoso saco desde el suelo hacia las escaleras. Era un bulto grande, y Fugaku podía imaginarse lo que había dentro.

_ Es la comida de hoy, Oto-san, no te preocupes. – con una sonrisa tranquila, pero inquietante.

_ ... – el vampiro mayor estrechó los ojos. No entendía las modas de este siglo. Él era chapado a la antigua. Lo suyo era asaltar a la gente en callejones oscuros, no traerse las víctimas a casa.

Itachi siguió su camino en las escaperas. Fugaku dejó salir un suspiro.

_Jóvenes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Itachi cerró la puerta detrás de sí. El silencio era algo bastante perpetuo en el castillo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie sospechoso estaba en su habitación – a veces alguna rata chismosa se colaba dentro – abrió el saco.

Su víctima parecía estar aún inconsciente por el golpe que le había propinado en la cabeza. El secuestro había sido todo un éxito. Ahora solo tenía que mantenerlo encerrado durante dos días hasta el cumpleaños de su hermano.

El regalo perfecto: Sangre de hombre lobo.

Su hermanito, además de ser incapaz de alimentarse con alguien mirándolo, odiaba alimentarse de los humanos.

¿Cómo era siquiera eso posible? Era un trastorno al cual no habían sido capaces de encontrar solución, y la principal razón de que su hermano fuera más emo de lo que un vampiro estaba autorizado para ser. Sasuke era algo así como El Rey Emo entre los vampiros Emo.

Por esta razón el menor de los Uchiha solía alimentarse de animales, cosa que le era algo difícil, pues cazar después del atardecer, cuando la mayoría de la fauna estaba dormida, era algo complicado. Pero Sasuke lo había hecho funcionar.

Hasta ahora.

Al parecer su hermano pequeño había estado teniendo problemas. Un hombrelobo lo seguía a todas partes por una razón que Itachi desconocía. Pero sabía que ese hombrelobo debía ser muy idiota al estar detrás de alguien que podría querer succionar hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Había hecho sus matemáticas en su mente y había llegado a la solución de todos sus problemas.

Lo que lo conducía al presente. ¿Cómo mantener al rubio escondido esas 48 horas?

Naruto despertó con un dolor en su sien izquierda. Soltó un quejido de dolor. Poco a poco la sensación fue disminuyendo, pero sabía que iba a tardar un tiempo en no sentir como si le hubiera aplastado un martillo en la cabeza.

_… ¿Eh? …¿Dónde estoy?

Su cuerpo estaba en una posición jodidamente incómoda, y le dolía la espalda como si hubiera estado encorvado durante horas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba entre cuatro paredes, siendo que lo último que recordaba era el bosque y el cielo nocturno.

Estaba en una habitación iluminaba por varios candelabros dispuestos aquí y allá.

¿Candelabros? ¿Quién usaba esas cosas?

_Veo que has despertado, Naruto-kun.

El rubio giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de la que había venido la voz. De una sombría esquina emergió una figura tenebrosa, de piel blanca y ojos rojos… Que le resultaba algo familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

Joder, le dolía mucho el cuello.

_Hola. – saludó Naruto al tiempo que se sobaba la nuca y el cuello, moviéndolo de lado a lado. Una parte de su mente sabía que debía estar metido en un lío, porque estar encerrado con un vampiro no era nada, nada bueno. Podría darle pelea, seguro, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poquito inquieto.

El movimiento di dicho cuello distrajo a Itachi de su papel de secuestrador.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo controlarse. ¡No, no podía hacerlo!

 _" ¡No, no! ¡Es para Sasuke, es para Sasuke! No puedo comerme su regalo!"_

Él no era de los que experimentaban conflictos internos, pero ahora mismo estaba teniendo uno. Dos molestas voces parecían estar discutiendo dentro de su cabeza.

Una de las vocecillas decía: _Hmm...Desde ese ángulo puedo drenarlo en 10 minutos..._

Y otra, que se parecía más a su conciencia: _"No! ¡Si hago eso no tendré tiempo para conseguir otro regalo!"_.

" _Hazlo."_

" _!No!"_

" _Hazlo, mira ese cuello y ese pulso expuesto, ¿no es apetecible?"_

Naruto era completamente ignorante de lo que las flexiones de los músculos de su cuello y la exposición de su acanelada en esa adolorida parte de su cuerpo estaban causando el vampiro.

" _Oh, un ataúd! De seguro que ahí es donde duerme…"_

" _Hum, parece distraído."_

Viendo esto, Naruto agarró la tapa del ataúd en menos de un segundo y se la estampó a Itachi en la cabeza.

Asintió para sí mismo con una sonrisa satisfecha y se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana acristalada.

La explosión de cristales rotos invadió sus oídos.

_ ¡ _WUUUO! –_ ¿Por qué los árboles se veían tan pequeñitos? _–_ ¡Qué alto-tebayo!

Fue una caída algo dolorosa, pero nada que no pudiera sobrevivir. Al llegar al suelo asumió su forma de lobo y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

¡Un vampiro lo había tratado de secuestrar!

Qué le podía haber hecho si no le hubiera ocurrido que esa tapa de madera se veía pesada? Se horrorizaba de solo imaginárselo.

Corrió y corrió a todo lo que sus patas dieron, velozmente atravesando la noche hasta llegar a su casa. Era un lugar con un bonito jardín, y rodeado de árboles. No era que quisiera ocultarse de los demás, sino que vivir en el bosque era mucho más conveniente para su familia y para los demás de la manada.

" _Voy a tener que tener cuidado la próxima vez…"_

¿Cómo había sabido su nombre? Eso era peligroso…

Espera… ¿Ese vampiro no se parecía a alguien conocido? … ¡Se parecía a Sasuke! Y ahora que sus neuronas trabajaban, ese castillo debía ser donde vivía el chupasangre ese que no se dignaba a pelear con él.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **(Faltan Tres Días)**_

A la noche siguiente, volvieron a encontrarse, como era usual.

Solo que esta vez el hombrelobo, en vez de seguirlo a todos lados, se le lanzó encima.

_ ¿Qué demonios!?

De una patada mandó a volar al chucho, quién emitió un gruñido cuando su cuerpo impactó con un árbol. Al instante tomó su forma humana y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó hacia el vampiro y lo estampó contra un árbol usando un brazo.

Hubiera sido menos doloroso si tuviera algo de sangre en su sistema.

_ ¿Eso dolió, sabes? – Reprochó Naruto con un puchero refiriéndose a la patada anterior.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina.

_ ¿Y a mí que me importa? – Se estaba quedando sin paciencia. Necesitaba alimentarse de algo – Escucha, hombrelobo-

_ Me llamo Naruto.

_ Y la yerba es verde y no me importa.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver la yerba? – preguntó el otro desconcertado, que al parecer no entendía el doble sentido.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes. Tenía que forzarse a mantener su mirada en la cara de ese idiota, pues como siempre, Naruto estaba con la misma ropa con la que había venido al mundo. El vampiro no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de exhibicionismo.

Supuso que era una cosa normal entre los hombres lobo.

_ Oye, tengo curiosidad. – el rubio pareció tomarse su silencio como algo positivo, porque lo que hizo fue acercarse y tomar un extremo de la capa, examinándola – ¿Por qué usas esto? El vampiro de ayer también usa una. ¿Acaso es mágica?

_ No. – se la quitó de las manos y se cruzó de brazos. ¿El vampiro de ayer? _–_ ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

El hombre lobo sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si le hubieran hecho la pregunta que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_ ¡Lucha conmigo!

Sasuke lo miró aburrido y le dio la espalda, retomando su caminar.

_ No.

_ ¿Por qué no? ¡Tú eres un vampiro, yo un hombrelobo! – Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras el rubio se empataba y empezaba a caminar junto a él - ¡Deberíamos estar hostigándonos hasta cansarnos!

Sasuke tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como buscar a algún pobre animalito para que fuera su comida del día.

_ Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_ Alimentarme.

_ Aah… - Naruto se sintió incómodo. Bueno, era de esperarse, ¿no? Vampiro al fin, pensó Naruto. Bebían sangre. Sangre humana. – Pero ¿por qué no vas a un lugar donde haya más gente? Aquí afuera solo estamos tú y yo.

Sasuke presionó sus labios juntos. La sola idea de beber sangre del cuello de criaturas tan asquerosas como los humanos le revolvía el estómago.

_ Yo no bebo sangre humana.

_ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y Naruto pensando que Sasuke no tenía sentido del humor.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ ¿En serio? – Preguntó el rubio al tiempo que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y continuó revisando sus alrededores con la mirada, como si confesar eso no hubiera sido un golpe a su orgullo.

Naruto lo miró con curiosidad.

_ ¿Y qué comes entonces?

_…Animales. – Sasuke no sabía qué era lo que lo impulsaba a responder las preguntas del rubio. Debía ser que ya empezaba a sentirse cansado de verdad y no estaba pensando demasiado en hablar.

_ ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué genial! – Exclamó asombrado y alegre. ¡Guau, realmente existía un vampiro que no se alimentaba de personas!

El pelinegro percibió una madriguera a un par de metros y se deslizó a gran velocidad hacia allá. Naruto parpadeó y lo buscó con la mirada.

Y se quedó pasmado.

_ ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – gritó histérico.

Sasuke sujetó a dos conejos uno en cada mano, los cuales parecían estar muy pero que muy asustados.

_ Es mi comida. – respondió el vampiro con cara inexpresiva. Ahora necesitaba que ese rubio se fuera para poder alimentarse en paz.

_ TE LOS VAS A COMER!? – Naruto estaba con cara de horror.

_ Sí.

_… ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!

_ Y cómo vas a hacer eso? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa ladina el pelinegro, dándose vuelta para irse de ahí.

No contó con que Naruto lo sujetara del brazo.

Sasuke lo miró por encima del hombro.

_Qué?

_ No te da lástima!? Pobres conejos! – Dichos conejitos miraban con sus pequeños ojitos a Sasuke, como si en silencio le rogaran para que los dejara vivir…Pobres.

_ No.

Naruto estaba más allá del asombro.

_ Qué malo eres! Por qué no intentas comerte otra cosa? Algo que no se vea tan tierno y vulnerable!

_ ¿Cómo tú? – preguntó con un bufido Sasuke.

Sus ojos oscuros se perdieron en la curva de aquel bronceado cuello, y lo contemplaron fijamente sin poder evitarlo.

_ Sí, como yooo… ¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Naruto y eso hacía que le ardiera la garganta. Ni se reconoció a sí mismo cuando dijo lo siguiente.

_ Hazle un bien a los conejos y déjame hacerlo.

_ ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó el rubio repentinamente nervioso. Sasuke se le había quedado mirando de una manera un tanto raro.

_ Beber tu sangre. – le contestó Sasuke inflexivo, aun sin soltar a los conejitos.

_ ¿QUÉ!? – Exclamó el rubio - ¡P...Pero eso es asqueroso!

El vampiro no supo por qué aquella respuesta le hizo sentir un dolor extraño en su pecho muerto. Sus finos labios se apretaron en una línea. Bien, no era como si realmente quisiera. Ese chucho idiota podía quedarse con su cuello y con su patética existencia. No le importaba.

_ ... Hn - se dio la vuelta nuevamente para irse y encontrar un lugar solitario donde devorar a las pequeñas criaturitas.

Pero Naruto lo detuvo otra vez.

_ ¡Espera, no te vayas!

_ ¡Déjame en paz, pulgoso! – contestó con enfado y sacudió el brazo para soltarse del agarre. El rechazo no era un sentimiento nada lindo y era la primera vez que Sasuke lo experimentaba con alguien.

Naruto se puso delante de él cortándole el paso, una mirada decidida en sus ojos azules.

_ ¡No! ¡No quiero que mates más conejos!... ¡Pobrecitos! – Naruto se irguió y habló con voz solemne - Como especie hermana que soy de ellos voy a tomar su lugar. – pronunció haciéndose el héroe.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos.

_ Ya no quiero. – espetó tratando de zafarse otra vez cuando el rubio volvió a agarrarle del brazo. Si no fuera porque su actual debilidad le impedía transforma y volar ya se hubiera marchado de ahí.

_ ¡No!

_ ¡Déjame en paz, o te muerdo! – le gritó amenazante.

El rubio, escondiendo lo mejor que pudo los nervios que saltaban en su estómago al hacer algo tan estúpido y arriesgado como eso, sonrió y le expuso su acanelada y fuerte garganta, ladeando el cuello ligeramente.

_Hazlo. No tengo miedo.

Sí tenía un poquiiito de miedo, pero no lo iba a mostrar.

Los ojos del pelinegro se quedaron fijos en ese cuello tentador cuello. Sus irises se volvieron de un color rojo intenso y brillante, mas no se movió ni un centímetro. Era como si se hubiera quedado hipnotizado.

Aun con la cabeza de lado, Naruto lo miró preocupado, goticas de sudor en la frente, puesto que Sasuke llevaba mirándolo así casi un minuto entero.

_ ... ¿Sasuke? – Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta, y se sintió algo extraño al hacerlo. El pelinegro respondió. Ni siquiera parpadeaba; ¿se habría roto?

El hombre lobo alargó una mano para sacudir a Sasuke fuera de su trance. El par de conejitos cayeron de las manos del vampiro cuando este aflojó su agarre. Entonces una mano pálida se disparó y agarró la muñeca del rubio.

En menos de un segundo Naruto sintió un dolor punzante en la piel de muñeca.

_ ¡AUUUU!

Sasuke le había mordido y ahora succionaba la sangre del hombre lobo como si no hubiera bebido en años… Lo que era parcialmente cierto pues cada vez que había salido a cazar ese idiota lo interceptaba y se pasaba la noche persiguiéndolo.

Los pálidos labios estaban cernidos a su piel como si fueran pinzas. Eran suaves y firmes a la vez mientras absorbían el líquido carmesí que la vena de Naruto. El dolor no era tan intenso, aunque el joven hombre lobo sentía como si le estuvieran chupando la vida.

Tragó saliva. _"Ok, Naruto...no digas nada. Aguanta como hombre...Como lobo. ¡Como las dos cosas!"_ Sudor frío corrió por su sien.

La intensa mirada rojiza se cruzó con la azul del rubio, y los ojos de ambos se quedaron conectados, miradas fijas, hasta que finalmente Sasuke se separó. Lamió el hilillo rojo que se había escapado por la comisura de su boca, y cuando pareció volver en sí, dijo calmadamente:

_ Sabes a perro mojado.

_ ...

A Naruto le había recorrido un _nosequéperoohquébiensesintió_ y le estaba costando un poco volver al planeta tierra por lo lelo que se había quedado.

_... ¿QUÉ!? – gritó sorprendido y ofendido cuando su cerebro entendió al fin lo que el otro le había dicho. – Serás- ¡Te dejo chuparme y así es como agradeces!? ¡A la próxima te resecas de sed! – le reprochó enojado y sonrojado sin razón aparente.

_ Hn. – Sasuke se giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo lo posible por ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se había prendido de su rostro. Se sentía bien, como nuevo. Las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo, la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y supo que ya podía transformarse con normalidad.

Se sentía como si hubiera probado la cosa más deliciosa en todo el mundo. Y eso que según sus estándares no había nada mejor que el jugo de tomate.

Estaba satisfecho. Muy satisfecho.

_ No tengo que agradecerte, ¿recuerdas? Lo estás haciendo por los conejos.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar lejos del rubio. Los conejitos habían salido corriendo en cuando el pelinegro los había soltado.

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Bueno, era cierto.

_...Ah, sí. Claro... ¡Oye, vuelve aquí, tú-! ¡Ahhgg! – se tiró de los cabellos al ver que el vampiro en cuestión se iba volando como tantas veces a la luz de la luna en forma de murciélago. Era tan frustrante.

_ ¿Por qué siempre dejo que se me escape-tebayo!?

Pateó el suelo y se quedó mirando hasta que el murciélago se perdió de su vista. Resopló y bajó la vista hasta su muñeca.

Luego se fue a su casa sin poder dejar de mirar la marca en su muñeca...Se sentía como si le hubieran dado su primer beso.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Contra todo pronóstico, Uzumaki Naruto regresó anémico a su casa.

_... Hola, mamá... – y se desmayó.

_ ¡Hola, hijo!- Kushina salió de la cocina con delantal puesto - ...¿Hijo? – lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo vio. Y se le cayó el sartén. – ¡¿NARUTO!?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Diez minutos después Naruto abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado en su cama.

_ ¡Naruto! – exclamó aliviada Kushina.

No es como si hubiera que preocuparse mucho. Al ser un hombrelobo podía curarse más rápidamente que una persona normal, y tenía mucha mayor resistencia.

Debía ser que había sido la primera vez…

Eso no sonaba muy bien.

_ Hola, mamá. – dijo con una sonrisa adormilada.

La pelirroja no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

_ ¿Ahora me vas a explicar qué significa esto? – preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que alzaba la muñeca del rubio. Las dos marcas circulares aún eran visibles. Hum, debía ser porque era una mordida de vampiro. Una mordida normal ya hubiera curado.

_ Eh… – Naruto no sabía cómo explicárselo a su madre sin terminar recibiendo una paliza.

_ ¡Naruto, no puedes darle de tu sangre a un vampiro! ¡Te puede matar!

_ Pero mamá...

_ No. – negó terminantemente – ¡No vas a volver a salir después de las 12 de la noche!

_ ¡Pero mamá–!

_ ¡Está decidido, y si no obedeces te voy a castigar!

_ Pero mamá, a… ¡a mí me gustó! – afirmó soltando la sopa sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué rayos había dicho?

En ese momento Minato apareció de la nada

_ ...¿Te gustó? – preguntó su padre seriamente.

_ … - Kushina estaba en shock.

_ … -Naruto tragó saliva. _"En que lío me he metido."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **(Faltan Dos Días)**_

Al día siguiente, Kushina llevó a un reluctante Naruto con el chamán de la manada. El sabio hombre de seguro sería capaz de solucionar "el problema".

Jiraiya, hombrelobo muy reconocido entre los suyos y con una exitosa carrera de novelista porno, cabeceó un par de veces mientras meditaba la situación que le acaban de plantear.

_ Hmm. ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con el muchacho?

La pelirroja dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hijo al tiempo que apretaba el puño amenazadoramente.

_ Compórtate-ttebane.

Tragó saliva.

_ S-sí mamá.

La portentosa mujerlobo salió y se instauró un incómodo silencio. Después de unos segundos de profundas cavilaciones, el chamán dijo:

_ ¿Al menos tenía tetas?

Naruto parpadeó una vez.

_ Eh…No, era chico…Creo. – contestó con algo de duda. Es que Sasuke tenía una cara muy elegante y bonita para ser un chico.

_ Hmm. – Jiraiya volvió a asentir, y prosiguió a hablar, enarbolando la sabiduría que había adquirido en sus 369 años de vida – Yo tuve el mismo problema una vez...quién sabe dónde andará ese vampiro cara de serpiente. – Entonces su mirada se perdió en la lejanía.

_ …

_ … - Jiraiya aun miraba a la _lejana_ lejanía.

_ ¿Ya me puedo ir? – preguntó el rubio con cara de palo.

_ ¡No! – Naruto se asustó - ¡Tengo que hacerte una limpieza! – el hombre sacó unas ristras de ajo de no sé dónde y empezó a bailar alrededor de él, arrojándoles los ajos - ¡AJOu AJOu AJou!

_ O-Oiga, pare ya-tebayo!

_ ¡Ajou! ¡Ajou! – y le seguía tirando ajos. – ¡Fuera vampiro, fuera!

_ Pero qué – Un ajo golpeó su cabeza – ¡Ya deténgase, viejo loco!

A Naruto le empezó a salir humo por las orejas. Y Jiraiya seguía en lo suyo.

_ ¡AAaajou! ¡Shu, shu! ¡Vampiro fuera! ¡Ajou! ¡Ajou! ¡AJOU!

Ni que fuera un exorcismo.

Después de la limpieza el rubio hombrelobo corrió a su casa con la cara mosqueada. Le daban ganas de tirar a ese viejo pervertido de un barranco. ¡Apestaba! Y lo que era peor, si olía de esa forma no iba a poder ver a Sasuke porque con el olor que se cargaba encima lo repelería aun si el vampiro estuviera a dos kilómetros.

_ Qué raro… – musitó Minato al contemplar algo dentro de su nevera, sosteniendo a su vez su barbilla con dos dedos - Juraría que ayer compre dos cajas… ¿Kushina, amor?

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Puedes venir un momento?…

Mientras tanto, Naruto suspiraba dentro del baño. Terminó de secarse el cabello y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Una gotica resbaló por su sien.

_ Si mamá se da cuenta de que gasté todo el jugo de tomate me va a matar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se había recontrabañado. Se sentía más limpio que nunca en toda su vida. Se había puesto algo de perfume para enmascarar el olor a tomate, pero sabía que eso no iba a engañar a sus padres – por mucho que el olor pudiera distraerlos. Así que simplemente se escapó por la habitación de su cuarto en la noche, con el fin de que su aroma se mezclara y cambiara un poco al estar en contacto con la naturaleza…

¿A quién iba a engañar? Quería ver a ese vampiro bastardo otra vez.

Las cosas en el sombrío y transilvanesco castillo Uchiha tampoco habían sido muy alegres. Fugaku continuaba encerrado en su cabeza dando vueltas de un lado a otro del castillo tratando de pensar en el regalo perfecto. Itachi estaba sentado en la parte más alta del techo del castillo pensando en cómo volver a secuestrar a _cierto_ hombrelobo; y Sasuke se había pasado el día sin poder dormir, revolcándose en su ataúd.

Había sido tan deliciosa esa sangre…

Quería volver a probarla. Y cuando Sasuke quería una cosa –y más aún algo que le había hecho sentir como si nunca en su vida se hubiera alimentado de verdad- no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

¿Pero cómo lo haría? Ese tonto hombrelobo – por más delicioso que fuera- no lo dejaría morderlo de nuevo así como así. Y no es como si Sasuke tuviera ganas de pedirlo de _por favor_. No había demasiadas opciones si tenía la intención de permanecer con su orgullo intacto…

¿Secuestraría otro par de conejos?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Justo cuando estaba pensando en ponerse a rastrear el paradero de Sasuke, una sombra chocó contra su cuerpo y lo hizo volar…literalmente, contra un árbol.

_ Pero qué mierda!? – se quejó el hombrelobo después de volver a su forma humana, por lo que estaba, como era usual, desnudo.

La oscuridad pareció sacudirse frente a sus ojos, y la figura del vampiro emergió de las sombras. Sus ojos rubí refulgían con una intensidad que Naruto nunca antes había visto.

_ ¿No querías luchar? – el desafío estaba implícito, y más aún cuando una sonrisa arrogante apareció en la pálida faz.

_ ¡Ya verás!

El rubio olvidó completamente todo de su cabeza. Y se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia la casi espectral figura. La capa se agitó en un movimiento cuando Sasuke se la quitó y la arrojó a un lado, esquivando en el proceso con sutileza. Gruñendo, el hombrelobo corrió de nuevo hacia él. Sus uñas se volvieron garras, sus ojos se rasgaron y las cicatrices de su rostro se hicieron más profundas.

La expresión feral con la que ahora se enfrentaba a la inmortal criatura hizo que en el cuerpo del vampiro palpitara algo parecido a un latido. Sus uñas se afilaron, y al extender todos los dedos de sus manos juntos podían llegar a ser tan cortantes y mortales como navajas. El vampiro se movió como si se estuviera bailando, como si su cuerpo fuera un boomerang que el hombrelobo era imposible de atrapar. Tenía que admitir que la… "apariencia" del rubio lo distraía un poco, pero ni iba a permitir que eso le ganara.

La piel canela y fuerte de Naruto sufrió unos cuantos de esos extraños navajazos hechos por las uñas del vampiro. Él, en su lugar, el regaló un par de arañazos a los brazos de Sasuke, lo que hizo que se le rasgaran las mangas de la camisa. Sin embargo, las heridas de ambos se recuperaban con rapidez. Fue una batalla salvaje y violenta, equivalentes al intercambio entre perros y gatos.

 _ **3 horas después**_

Naruto apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Trataba de recuperar la respiración. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se sacudía el polvo de sus hombros con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

El rubio jadeó y levantó un brazo hacia el vampiro, apuntándolo con un dedo.

_ ¡Te he ganado-tebayo!

El pelinegro alzó una ceja.

_ Ni en tus sueños, chucho.

_ ¡Que sí!

_ No.

_ ¡Sí!

_ No.

_ ¡Que sí gané-datebayo!

_ No.

Naruto puso cara de querer empezar una rabieta, mas se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo. Por más herida que estuviera su dignidad, no quería que el vampiro se fuera.

La luna estaba alta en el cielo y no había más ruidos que los de los insectos del bosque. Naruto se sentó sobre el césped y, extrañamente, Sasuke se acercó a él después de recuperar su capa de donde la había dejado. Pero en vez de ponérsela, se la arrojó en la cara.

_ ¡Hey!

_ Cúbrete, animal.

_ ¡Hum! Maldito chupa-sangre mandón. – de muy mal humor, el rubio colocó la capa sobre sus muslos, haciendo así que Sasuke pudiera exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

Permaneció indeciso un par de segundos, atormentado por una sensación de inquietud – ¡no eran nervios! – hasta que tomó asiento también en la yerba. Su postura era mucho más refinada que la del hombrelobo, con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas en la típica posición de meditar.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que hoy el rubio olía…Particularmente bien.

Naruto, por otro lado, percibió que el vampiro lo miraba de forma rara…Como si se lo quisiera comer.

_ …

_...

Sasuke se inclinó casi imperceptiblemente, atraído por el aroma.

_… ¿Es eso tomate?

_ Eh… ¿Sí? – Naruto estaba desconcertado. – Me tuve que bañar con jugo de tomate porque el viejo loco de mi manada me hizo una limpieza con ajos.

La nariz del vampiro se arrugó con disgusto. Ugh, ajo. La peor cosa alguna vez inventada.

Bien, Naruto era un idiota despistado, pero solía tener sus momentos de brillante ingenio. Uno de esos momentos parecía ser este: ¿Por qué el ojeroso ese lo estaba mirando de esa manera? Le recordaba al día anterior, cuando los blancos colmillos habían punzado en su piel y Sasuke había sorbido su sangre.

Una bombillita se prendió sobre su cabeza.

 _¡Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ya entiendo._

Sonrió como maniaco, y ladeó la cabeza con total descaro.

_ Tienes hambre, Sasuke? – preguntó con una expresión maliciosa.

_ … - El pelinegro se sonrojó (mágicamente) y lo miró con su ceño fruncido. – No.

Orgullo ante todo, eh.

_ ¿En serio? Ya mataste a las pobre criaturitas que les tocaba morir hoy?

_ … - Le lanzó una mirada asesina, porque mientras hablaba el rubio se sobaba el cuello y rotaba los hombros, como si buscara sacarse la tensión que le había dejado la pelea. Esos músculos estirándose, la sangre palpitando bajo esa bronceada piel…

Era como si le estuviera gritando _MUÉRDEME_ ¡Y el condenado lo estaba haciendo a propósito!... ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

_ ¿Quieres que te muerda o qué? – Espetó incrédulo. _Di que sí, di que sí_. Al menos de esa manera podía decir que lo hacía _porque Naruto quería_.

El rubio se encogió de hombros sonriendo despreocupadamente.

_ Admite que te gané y te dejo hacerme una mordidita.

Sabía que era una trampa.

_ No ganaste.

_ ¡Claro que lo hice-tebayo!

El vampiro, enfadado, hizo ademán de levantarse. Sus movimientos fueron detenidos por el brazo del hombrelobo, quien luego le agarró de la nuca…Y prácticamente estampó la cara de Sasuke contra la curva de su cuello.

Oh por Drácula…

El pelinegro se quedó más tenso que una cuerda de guitarra. El atrayente aroma comenzaba a enviar chispas de éxtasis a su cerebro ante la simple anticipación de lo que sería morder ese provocador cuello.

Paralelamente, Naruto se daba cuenta de algo.

" _Soy un espíritu salvaje y me gusta que me muerda-tebayo. A mamá esto no le hará muy feliz."_

Ojos carmesí entrecerrados, labios temblorosos que guardaban tras sí un par de ansiosos colmillos. Sasuke aspiró quietamente antes de enterrar sus dientes en la suave y firme carne.

Y vio las estrellas.

_ Auch… – Naruto se quejó, pero no dijo nada más. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sobrecogido por la extraña y aun así excitante situación. Una mano subió para colocarse sobre la espalda del vampiro, quien no protestó al estar muy ensimismado en su sanguinario delirio. Sentía como si le estuviera extrayendo la energía que le daba vida. Se le aceleró la respiración y pudo escuchar como el ritmo de su corazón se volvía ligeramente más errático.

Una parte de su mente le gritaba cosas como _Huye_ , _Escapa_ , y otras como _¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, mocoso!?_ Esa última voz sonaba como la de su madre.

Pero él no quería escapar. Nunca había experimentado algo como esto, y el estar alimentando a un vampiro que era incapaz de beber sangre humana le hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo bien. Aunque nunca se habría imaginado que a esos chupasangre les gustaría tanto la sangre de hombrelobo.

Empuñó los cabellos negros con una mano y tiró de ellos.

_ Oi… – Sasuke parecía estar en otro mundo. Se sentía algo débil y mareado. – Ah… Sanguijuela bastarda, ya es suficiente… ¡Que ya es suficiente-tebayo!

Aquel rostro lo sorprendió: Los ojos rojos ardían, llenos de vida, como si la sangre de Naruto hubiera hecho que brillaran. En un parpadeó, el hipnótico color desapareció.

_ Hn. – Sasuke relamió sus labios, acción que llamó mucho la atención del rubio. – Sigues sabiendo a perro mojado.

Un bufido brotó de la boca del rubio. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas.

_ Bueno, pues te debe encantar el sabor a perro mojado, ojeroso. – le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

A Sasuke no le gustaba perder el control de sí mismo de esa manera, mas le era imposible no dejarse llevar cuando se trataba de este idiota en particular. Su piel había dejado de verse tan traslucida y había adquirido algo de vivacidad – tratándose de un no-muerto – además de que había dejado de sentir esa molesta sensación de cansancio que lo había estado estresando desde hacía semanas.

_ ¿De verdad no puedes alimentarte de personas normales? - preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

Sasuke asintió.

_Hn. – No era algo que lo hiciera muy feliz. Si hubiera algo que deseara, sería no tener ese problema. ¿Un vampiro que no se puede alimentar de humanos? Pff, patético.

_ ¿Y por qué conejos? – preguntó curioso el rubio. – ¿No sería mejor algo más grande…Como un ciervo?

_ Los animales también me asquean. – Respondió con el ceño fruncido. Incluso siendo una criatura sobrenatural, se sentía como un fenómeno. – Con un conejo o dos puedo resistir bien.

No sabía por qué, pero después de lo que había pasado entre los dos, sentía que podía confiar en este extraño hombrelobo. Extraño, porque no había hombrelobo cuerdo que se dejaría morder por un vampiro.

_ Hmm… – Naruto permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, y Sasuke creyó que la conversación había terminado ahí. Le agradaba el que no se burlaba de él, era como si no viera su problema como una debilidad.

El rubio se dejó caer en el suelo y giró la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Bueno, a partir de ahora te puedes alimentar de mí. – dijo con decisión, aunque después pareció pensárselo mejor – Pero que sea dos o tres veces a la semana, y no tanto-tebayo, si no mis padres me van a querer matar y me mandarán a ver otra vez a ese chamán loco.

_ …

¿Fue eso un latido lo que sintió? Su corazón no latía, estaba frío como una roca. No había razón para sentirse de esa manera.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

_ Estás loco.

Se transformó en murciélago.

_ ¡Hey, espera! – Naruto se puso de pie de un salto. ¡No estoy loco!...Bueno, tal vez, ¡pero hablaba en serio! – No tenía caso, Sasuke ya se había ido volando lejos, hacia su castillo. Naruto resopló y formó un puchero inconforme con la boca. – ¡¿Por qué los vampiros siempre huyen!? Bastardos…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- ¿¡Continuará!?—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Esto iba a ser un one-shot y se me salió de las manos. No conté con que se me ocurrieran otras cosas. Bueno, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A SASUKE! X3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REVIEW?**


	2. Si las mordidas mataran

_**Happy Bite!  
(Feliz Mordida)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **N/A: Dedicado a Flor de Desierto por su cumpleaños. Felicidades, honey! Y muchas gracias por dibujar el minicomic que inspiró a esta idea xD**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Parte 2:**

 **Si las mordidas mataran…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Semanas antes del tiempo presente**_

Suigetsu trotó hacia el grupo de tres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa puntiaguda, para ser exactos.

_ Creo que este te va a gustar.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, Karin se ajustó las gafas y Juugo no dijo nada.

Era lo mismo que el condenado primo de los tiburones decía siempre, y nunca desde que el vampiro los había tomado como sus sirvientes – como los seres inferiores que eran – esas palabras habían sido ciertas. La pelirroja cerró los ojos en concentración.

_ Hmm. – asintió con aprobación – Es bastante sano, no tiene un gramo de grasa innecesaria en el cuerpo y parece que solo se alimenta de cosas sanas.

Se dijo a si mismo que sería LA ÚLTIMA VEZ que trataría. Si no funcionaba, volvería a su vida de vampiro renegado cazando conejos para sobrevivir.

Qué patético.

_ Tráelo.

Juugo y Suigetsu se dispusieron al cubierto de las sombras del callejón al tiempo que Karin expiaba a la víctima desde la calle opuesta con ojos inquisitivos y vigilantes. Sasuke esperó recostado en la pared, el perfil de su rostro un pálido espectro en la noche.

.

.

.

.

_ ¡Yosh! ¡Hoy ha sido un día estupendo! ¡Correré diez manzanas…!

Nunca sabremos lo que pasaría después de que aquel chico corriera las diez manzanas, porque en ese preciso momento su mirada entró en contacto con un par de ojos rojos, como rubíes que literalmente lo dejaron petrificado.

No porque fueran muy hermosos (Aunque si le preguntaran a Naruto la respuesta sería diferente, el adicto a las mordidas ese) sino por el poder que el vampiro usaba para mantenerlo de esa forma. Juugo dio unos pasos hacia la entrada del callejón a la vez que el chico atrapado en el encanto del vampiro se movía como arrastrado por un hilo invisible hacia el depredador nocturno.

(Encanto con E mayúscula; en el _Diccionario de Todas las Cosas Fantásticas que son Reales_ escrito por Jiraiya, el Encanto es un tipo de poder que usan los vampiros para guiar a sus víctimas y poder alimentarse de ellos de manera más fácil.)

Cuando el chico estuvo a un metro de él, el vampiro sostuvo la respiración, y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. Karin apretó los puños y repitió para sus adentros una y otra vez _Sí, sí, tiene que ser este, ¡tiene que ser este!_ Juugo observó expectante y Suigetsu se frotó las manos ambiciosamente; obtendría una recompensa al final de todo el trabajo duro.

El pálido ser entreabrió sus labios resecos, tras los cuales podían verse sus blancos dientes y afilados colmillos.

Pasaron dos largos segundos.

Todos podían escuchar los latidos del chico hipnotizado como si tuvieran la oreja presionada a su pecho.

 _Bump Bump_

 _Bump Bump_

 _Bump_

…

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco y noqueó al humano como quien pisotea una cucaracha, y retrocedió tres pasos hacia la oscuridad.

Ni siquiera había podido olerlo sin sentir el impulso de alejarse-

Repugnante. Era como si hubiera inhalado un terrón de azúcar.

Aparentemente tampoco podía alimentarse de persona excesivamente sanas, menos aún de un deportista loco con cejas del tamaño de una carretera.

Sus tres sirvientes se sintieron derrotados y Sasuke se volvió un murciélago, voló hacia el bosque, lejos de la ciudad y todo aquel tumulto de desagradables humanos.

Ellos habían querido ayudar, lo sabía, pero al final no había resultado.

Había terminado más hambriento al tener que usar sus poderes, y enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer algo que debería ser natural para él.

Voló como si tratara de escapar de sus propios pensamientos, sin mirar atrás, resignado y buscar algún par de animalillos en el bosque y regresar luego a su ataúd, donde no tendría que lidiar con la persistencia de sus sirvientes ni con la cara de su hermano.

Casualmente, esa fue la primera noche que se encontró con Naruto.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Presente: Falta un día para el cumpleaños de Sasuke**_

Como era de esperarse, Naruto se llevó la capa a su casa cual si fuera contrabandista de droga, o Gollum ( _Mi precioso-tebayo…_ ) Durmió con la prenda envuelta en su almohada y al abrazarla quedaba presionada contra su nariz. Oh, el olor de ese vampiro…Olía a muerto y a algo más que no podía identificar.

Al menos ya tenía la excusa perfecta para volverlo a ver.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Del otro lado del bosque, Sasuke pensaba lo mismo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La mujer lobo más aterradora de toda la tribu, cuando quería serlo – y cuando no quería también; es que lo llevaba en la sangre, y en cabello rojo sangriento que flotaba a su alrededor cuando su temperamento se alzaba a niveles estratosféricos – era, para su fortuna y desgracia, su madre.

Kushina Uzumaki se tomaba la libertad de despertar a su hijo con un sartenazo en las pompis porque sabía que no le hacía daño.

_ ¡AYYYYYYYYYY! HIJA DE LA CONCHINCHINA QUÉ RAYOS-Mamá!?

Un profundo ceño fruncido se había asentado en el rostro de su progenitora.

Ahora que Naruto lo pensaba, probablemente el sartenazo iba a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Se sobó una nalga al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás, lejos de la cama y en busca de refugio de aquel temperamental enojo.

La pelirroja le estaba lanzando miradas de fuego a la capa que reposaba inocentemente en la cama.

_ Eh, M-mamá, p-p-puedo explicarlo…

Minato asomó la cabeza con dos vasos de té en la mano.

_ ¿Qué tal si charlamos primero y dejamos la violencia para después? – Ofreció con una sonrisa conciliadora. Todos sabían que el té era su mejor escudo en esta situación.

Inservible, pero no hacía daño intentar.

_ ¡Minato! ¿No ves lo que está haciendo tu hijo!? ¡Fue a encontrarse con ese chupasangre otra vez-tebane! ¡Van a hacer que lo maten!

_ ¡Eso no es cierto-tebayo! ¡Sasuke no es así-!

_ ¡No interrumpas jovencito! – El sartén describió un amenazador gesto en el aire. Naruto tragó saliva cuando su espalda tocó algo sólido.

Genial. Ahora estaba entre la sartén y la pared.

 _Oh papá sálvame de mamá por favor te lo suplico_ , eso decía su desesperada mirada.

_ ¿Te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio mayor al tiempo que se adentraba en la habitación. Su voz tenía genuina curiosidad.

_ Eh… ¿Sí? – Tal vez. ¿Podía ser? Naruto no se atrevió a mirar a su padre de nuevo no fuera a ser que tuviera que esquivar el siguiente sartenazo.

Se hizo un silencio alarmante cuando el apellido en cuestión por fin cobró sentido en la cabeza de los tres.

A Kushina se le calló el sartén de la mano del shock. Minato tranquila y furtivamente lo alejó de su alcance con un pie.

_ _**¿El Conde Uchiha?**_

_ Su hijo, más bien. – corrigió el otro adulto en tono conversacional.

Naruto estaba seguro de que la casa hubiera explotado de la nada si no fuera porque su padre le dio el _Beso Mágico de la Salvación_ a su madre en la mejilla al tiempo que le daba los buenos días y el té. Este beso había sacado a Naruto de tantos apuros que lo había convencido de que el verdadero amor existía y estaba justo al lado de su habitación; si un beso en la mejilla podía calmar a su madre, todo era posible.

_ Creo, – empezó a decir Minato con calma y seriedad, la voz que podía comandar incluso a un grupo de hombres lobos salvajes – que Naruto debería contarnos todo desde el principio. Otra vez.

El vaso se agrietó en el puño de Kushina, pero no se rompió completamente.

_ _Empieza a contar-tebane._

Naruto tomó la capa de la cama y la escondió bajo el colchón. Ojos que no ven sartenazo que no duele.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se dio el caso de que Naruto tuvo que contarles a sus padres de su altruista ofrecimiento hacia Sasuke. Después de explicarles de la condición especial que el vampiro sufría fueron un poquito más comprensivos, pero su madre no estaba conforme con la idea de que su hijo anduviera por ahí regalando sangre como si fuera un hospital. Ella sugirió otra visita a Jiraiya pero Naruto apuntó con mucha inteligencia (o sea estupidez) que:

_ Bah, si no funcionó antes no va a funcionar ahora-tebayo. Con bañarme con salsa de tomate se resolvió el asunto.

Después de un considerable zape en la cabeza y una mirada seria de su padre, Naruto procedió a cumplir con su rutina matutina.

_ ¡No olvides lavarte los dientes-tebane! – Recordó con amenaza la pelirroja. Naruto cerró la puerta del baño. Tres segundos. – ¡Usa la pasta dental casera!

_ Hmm, siempre me lo estás recordando-tebayo. No soy tan olvidadizo. – gruñó por lo bajo.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?!

Las puertas de esa casa no servían ni de adorno.

_ ¡Nada, nada!

_ ¡Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto-tebane!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En el pueblo cerca del bosque donde los chicos suelen encontrarse para retozar (lo que hacen no tiene otro nombre) hay un pueblo relativamente popular. Entre sus tantos negocios está la pequeña tienda perteneciente a la Bruja y la Vidente. Eran dos amigas que…

_ ¡Ino cerda, ESE es mi labial!

_ ¿De qué estás hablando, frentona?! ¡Ese labial lo compré yo hace tres días!

_ ¡Para ser adivinadora tienes muy mala vista! ¡El tuyo es otro!

_ Soy una vidente, bruja de tercera. No es lo mismo.

_ Qué-

_ _Ehem._

Alguien carraspeó la garganta e interrumpió por consiguiente la amena charla entre las dos chicas. Envuelta en un kimono rojo, la bruja pelirrosa se volteó a ver quién se había atrevido a entrar en la tienda con el cartel de "CERRADO" puesto.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron de alegría.

_ ¡Sasuke-kun! – Inmediatamente el asunto con el labial quedó olvidado, y ambas chicas se acercaron al muchacho de oscura presencia. – ¡Hace tanto que no te veíamos!

_ ¿Quieres pasar a tomar té?

_ ¿Quieres sentarte a conversar? Compramos un sofá nuevo la semana pasada.

_ ¿Quieres que te enseñemos nuestras últimas adquisiciones? Hay incluso un cráneo de serpiente excelente para hechizos control mental.

_ Quieres-

_ Solo vine a entregar algo. – Dijo secamente, pero a falta de entusiasmo no hizo que el júbilo de Ino y Sakura disminuyera en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, les gustaba el desafío que era tratar de captar la atención de Sasuke.

_ Oohhh. – Los pucheros de decepción de ambas hicieron que Sasuke tuviera que suprimir una mueca. No era que las odiara, sino que su vida sería más llevadera si no tuviera a esas dos mirándolo con corazones en los ojos todo el tiempo.

Era muy molesto.

Lo mejor era terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

_Estas son las invitaciones para mañana. – Habló con rapidez y monotonía al tiempo que les entregaba tres sobres a Sakura; – La tercera es para Tsunade. Mi padre ha dicho que debían hacérsela llegar lo antes posible. Adiós.

El pelinegro salió volando en forma de un murciélago con toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas alas le permitían. Ni con tal esfuerzo pudo evitar los gritos alegres de las chicas, que empezaron a preparase para la fiesta del día siguiente de inmediato.

_ Hm… - Ino, cuando se le pasó la emoción, miró por la ventana con una sonrisa misteriosa – Creo que Sasuke-kun tiene sus ojos puestos en alguien.

_ A Sakura se le cayó el costoso jarrón de cerámica de las manos. Se hubiera roto en miles de pedazos si no fuera porque la alfombra mágica Shizune lo agarró a centímetros del suelo.

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible!?

Ino esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

_ ¿Lo sabes, no es así? A ver, ¡cuéntame!

_ Ah, ah. – Abrió una mano y la movió en un gesto por demás conocido al tiempo que le guiñaba – Vas a tener que pagar primero, Sakura-chan.

 _¿Un hombrelobo, hm?_

Esa fiesta sería interesante.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se encontraron de nuevo a la noche siguiente. Sasuke no había olvidado lo que el rubio hombrelobo le había dicho sobre darle su sangre cada semana. De hecho (y esto es un secreto que nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho de compartir con Naruto) estuvo fantaseando con la idea de encajar sus colmillos en aquel cuello canela, en uno de esos fuertes bíceps, en uno de sus pectorales, en-

Ehhhhh.

Pausa.

En su mente, Sasuke metió todos aquellos pensamientos dentro de una cajita, luego esa cajita la metió dentro de otra cajita, le pasó precinta, se la envió mentalmente a su alterego y este la aplastó con un martillo gigante.

Fin de la historia.

Como siempre, el rubio estaba desnudo. Parecía que lo hiciera a propósito. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de los sanguinarios pensamientos que hacían que el corazón de Sasuke palpitara de una manera que era naturalmente imposible? El ansia de saciarse con la sangre del hombrelobo casi le había robado el sueño en el día.

_ Ohh, Sasuke! – El hombrelobo fue hacia él con una sonrisa, y el vampiro se forzó a sí mismo a actuar casual, como si su presencia no le afectara.

_ Hmm. Veo que sigues sin saber lo que son un par de pantalones.

_ Oh, sí sé lo que son-tebayo. – Dijo con voz sugerente al tiempo que movía las cejas de manera insinuante - ¿Quieres que te quite los tuyos?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño; le lanzó un veloz puñetazo.

_ ¡Auu!

_ ¿Oh? – Se cruzó de brazos de manera cool. _Ha_ , eso le pasaba por chistosito. - ¿El perro se lastima con un mero empujón?

_ ¡Eso un fue un empujón, esquelético blancucho!

El vampiro sonrió de lado, la barbilla alzada en gesto arrogante.

_ Ladras demasiado alto para ser un simple chihuahua chillón.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué diablos? Pensó que habían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo la noche anterior, pero al parecer era Sasuke quien ahora le buscaba pelea… ¡Pues mejor para él! Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ Ya verás.

Y así comenzó. Otra vez.

Era como ver perros y gatos pelear.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

No era que Sasuke fuera buscapleitos ni nada parecido. Más bien, el problema radicaba en que una pelea le daba la oportunidad perfecta de golpear al hombrelobo por las estupideces que salían de su boca, le permitía limpiar su orgullo, salvaguardar su ego y, como bonus, le ofrecía la forma perfecta para-

_ ¡Ahh!

-Clavarle los colmillos a Naruto.

Habían acabado con el hombrelobo encima de él a punto de estamparle el puño en la frente, y Sasuke había aprovechado para agarrarle la nuca y morderlo donde su pulso palpitaba de la manera más exquisita producto de la agitación de la batalla.

El rubio olvidó completamente que supuestamente le iba a partir la cara, y cerró los ojos sobrecogido por la sensación. Se quedó largos segundos sostenido sobre sus manos y rodillas, encorvado sobre el vampiro que chupaba su cuello ávidamente.

Sus respiraciones y los sonidos de la noche era lo único que escuchaban. Sasuke era consciente de la sangre que inundaba su boca, del latido caliente y acelerado del cual bebía; la vida que tomaba de ese cuerpo se vertía hacia el interior de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que se alimentaba.

Se mantuvo de esa manera por casi un minuto, hasta que el rubio hizo ademán de enderezarse al tiempo que agarraba el cabello de Sasuke en un puño y lo alejaba de su cuello.

Mareado, con las pupilas dilatadas y cierto temblor en su cuerpo, Naruto le sonrió, sin soltarlo. Se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros, y el vampiro olvidó que debía lamer la sangre en sus comisuras para no desperdiciarla.

_ ¿Sabes? Solo tenías que pedirlo-tebayo. – La sonrisa lobuna que le dedico hizo que las pálidas mejillas se sonrojaran de forma inexplicable.

Sasuke no sabía qué decir.

_ Hn.

 _Ni que se lo fuera a pedir_. Por la sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio, era como si supiera que el orgullo de Sasuke nunca se lo permitiría.

Naruto se dejó caer a su lado con un suspiro algo cansado. El pelinegro lo miró de reojo después de limpiarse los labios con la manga de su camisa negra. Una parte de sí quería hacerlo de nuevo.

 _No._

Tampoco podía matar a la fuente de la cosa más increíble que había pasado en su vida. Sería contraproducente.

_ Me regalaron una rana hoy.

_ …

_ No es que sea mi cumpleaños, todavía falta para eso, pero un amigo la vio en un estanque de la ciudad y como era de un color muy raro dijo que le dio pena matarla, y que por eso la trajo a mi casa. Mi mamá por poco la mata con la escoba, ¡hahaha!

_ …

_ Pero mi papá razonó con ella y me dejaron ponerla en el estanque del patio. Creo que le caí bien, porque antes de salir hace un rato todavía estaba ahí.

_ …

_ Es realmente linda-tebayo. Como de este tamaño. – Gesticuló con sus dedos para hacerle ver que la rana era aproximadamente del largo de su dedo índice.

El rubio le miró con aquellos intensos ojos azules. Una sonrisa pícara se apoderó de su boca por más que trató de aparentar una mirada inocente.

_ Le puse Sasu-chan.

Antes de que le cortara un brazo, Naruto salió corriendo con una sonora carcajada.

_ ¡Hahaha, tu cara-tebayo!

_ Te voy a asesinar, desgraciado. – El aura asesina alrededor de Sasuke era muy intimidante, pero Naruto no parecía darse cuenta.

_ Nah, no lo harás. Me _quieres_ demasiado y no _podrías vivir sin mí_. – Entonó con voz falsamente melosa y cursi, y como el descarado que era, a casi cinco metros de él, el rubio quitó con su pulgar un rastro de sangre en su cuello y- _Ohhhhh_

Lo limpió con su lengua.

Sasuke vio rojo, y no era solo la rabia.

_ ¿Verdad, Sasu-chan? – Canturreó con una sonrisilla provocadora.

El vampiro cerró sus manos en puños y se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad.

Itachi observaba desde un arbusto con gesto pensativo.

_ Creo que tendré que conseguirle otro regalo. Pronto.

El primogénito Uchiha tomó la sabia decisión de alejarse silenciosamente cuando su hermano y el hombrelobo retomaron su rutina de rodar por el suelo fingiendo que querían arrancarse la garganta.

Naruto le agarró ambas muñecas y exhaló un grito de triunfo al tener nuevamente a Sasuke debajo de él y sin posibilidad de moverse. Había logrado rajarle con sus garras la parte del hombro de su traje negro, dejando así asomar varios centímetros de pálida piel.

_ Suéltame, chucho.

_ Hm, creo que no-tebayo. – Una curva maliciosa se apoderó de su boca.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de dos cosas en ese momento: Naruto continuaba tan desnudo como siempre, y que probablemente esa cosa dura que sentía pegada a su muslo era…

Eso que había evitado mirar siempre.

Se puso rígido y sus mejillas se colorearon. Un calor parecido al que sentía cuando bebía la sangre del rubio e esparció por su cuerpo hasta asentarse en su pelvis. Los ojos de Naruto, dilatados, le observaban con fijeza, y a Sasuke se le olvidó por completo que tenía que zafarse de su agarra y darle una paliza.

La mirada azulina trazó sus labios, y sus sentidos de vampiro podían percibirlo todo: el acelerado pulso del rubio, el cómo la sangre se precipitaba hacia una parte más baja de su cuerpo, y-

Oh.

_ Hueles…Extraño-tebayo.

_ Hn. – No podía emitir otra cosa cuando la nariz del rubio trazaba como un pincel su mejilla.

_ Es…Como algo…Secreto.

Tragó saliva. Sus colmillos ansiosos se alargaron un poco más de lo normal.

_ Naruto. – Lo llamó, y su voz no salió como hubiera querido. Le faltaba un aire que nunca necesitó, y el aliento ahora acariciaba su mandíbula le hacía percibir su propia frialdad.

_ ¿Hm? – El rubio estaba aparentemente muy distraído contemplándolo.

Tal vez necesitaba de esto…De este calor.

Naruto descendió su boca hasta la curva del blanquecino cuello. El tacto de esos labios le hizo entreabrir los suyos y sus ojos se entornaron. Se abandonó a la sensación tan extraña y nueva: era como la calidez del sol que nunca llegaría a sentir, y el torrente de excitación que cursaba su interior le hizo arquearse un poco. Un sonido gutural escapó de la garganta del rubio. Su boca viajó de su cuello a la piel descubierta de su hombro, donde le mordió con suavidad-

Él…

Naruto…

 _-le mordió-_

_ ¡Agh!

 _-no fue una mordida tan suave-_

_ ¿Qué pasa? – El rubio se echó hacia atrás, alarmado. Sasuke no pudo ver su rostro ni entender lo que decía, porque de repente las copas de los árboles, las estrellas y la cabeza rubia empezaron a dar vueltas en su visión.

El latigazo de la debilidad rasgó su columna con la suavidad de un bisturí. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empujó a Naruto de encima suyo y lo hizo a un lado.

_ ¿Sasuke…? _¡Sasuke!_

_ ¡Déjame!

De alguna manera pudo transformarse; pero fue el vuelo más difícil de su existencia.

Al llegar a su habitación en el castillo sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo de piedra.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto no supo qué hacer. Con el corazón algo roto, su cabeza inflada de confusión y un cansancio del demonio regresó a su casa. Pronto amanecería y no podría verlo hasta la noche siguiente.

Aun dormido no fue capaz de olvidar ni el olor, ni el sabor, ni el tacto de su piel.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

No, no, no, no.

No podía ser cierto.

Se suponía que era una leyenda. ¡Eso le había dicho Itachi! ¡¿Cómo era posible que su hermano, el genio, el prodigio, pudiera equivocarse en algo tan importante como eso!?

Una mordida de hombrelobo era fatal para un vampiro. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¡Si esa era la razón por la que sus razas eran enemigas a muerte! Cómo pudo…

La sangre. Aquella condenada y deliciosa sangre le había nublado el juicio.

Por Drácula: Iba a morir. Iba a morir el día de su propio cumpleaños. Morir de verdad.

Se escabulló al castillo con una mano en su hombro. Sentía su piel húmeda y caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Pero los de su especie nunca se enfermaban, era imposible. Sus cuerpos estaban muertos desde siempre y no funcionaban como los de un humano normal, mas de alguna manera la mordida de un hombrelobo podía acabar con su inmortal existencia de un solo mordisco.

Chasqueó la lengua y siseó dientes. Le costó mover la tapa de su ataúd y acostarse. Era como si no hubiera bebido en semanas cuando recién no hacía ni dos horas que—

No podía pensar en él.

Tan desconocido como todo lo que había empezado a sentir últimamente, el dolor se clavó en su pecho como una estaca invisible. Se sentí traicionado. No. Se sentía idiota, descuidado; había confiado más de lo que debería en aquel hombrelobo. Se había dejado llevar por el palpitar fantasma que despertaba Naruto en su corazón, por su mirada brillante y pícara, por aquel cuerpo que destilaba toda la vida que le faltaba al suyo.

Y aun cuando sentía que su existencia se desvanecía a cada segundo…

" _A partir de ahora te puedes alimentar de mí"_

" _Es…Como algo…Secreto."_

No podía despreciarlo como debiera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sol ya se asomaba en el horizonte.

_ Diablos…

¿Cómo haría para decirle a Itachi y a su padre?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Estas son las tétricas madrugadas_

 _que cantaba el Conde Drácula_

 _Y a los vampiros eternos_

 _Se las cantamos as-_

_ ¡Cállate, Shisui!

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun! – exclamó con una sonrisa el otro pelinegro – ¡La noche acaba de empezar, han decorado el gran salón y los invitados llegaran en tres horas!

_ Iré en tres horas entonces.

_ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ni siquiera tú puedes estar en tu ataúd el día de tu cumpleaños! Itachi se pondrá triste.

_… - Sasuke no respondió. Shisui sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles.

Maldito.

_ Si es mi cumpleaños puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, y lo que quiero es dormir un rato más.

El otro largó un suspiro.

_ Está bieeeen. Les diré a los demás. – Con dos leves toques a la tapa de su ataúd, Shisui desapareció.

Tras un rato deliberando planes de acción en su cabeza, Sasuke optó por llamar telepáticamente a sus sirvientes. La puerta de su recamara se abrió de nuevo y tres tipos diferentes de pasos llegaron a sus oídos.

Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu se extrañaron que no levantara la tapa del ataúd para hablarles.

_ Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

_ Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Karin con tono preocupado.

_… Necesito que me saquen de aquí.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ Bueno, ¿pero qué tiene de malo!?

_ ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo!? ¡Los vampiros y los hombres lobo no se juntan y punto!

_ ¡Pero si Ero-sennin se enredó con un vampiro en su juventud!

_ ¡Silencio-tebane! – El sartén salió volando y Naruto lo esquivó de suerte – ¿Por qué no podías enamorarte de una linda mujer lobo? Como esa chica de ojos blancos… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

_ ¿Hinata? – El rubio hizo una mueca. – Es buena persona, pero…No sé-tebayo…

_ Sí, lo sé. Es media rarita. Siempre tartamudeando.

Minato miraba de un lado a otro de la habitación, cada extremo ocupado por uno de sus seres queridos. No era que no quisiera involucrarse en las discusiones, sino que prefería mantenerse neutral y así poder intervenir cuando fuera necesario.

Como en ese momento.

_ Ni siquiera nos habías dicho que te gustaban los chicos, Naruto.

_ Adiós a mis nietos. – rezongó Kushina.

Su hijo se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de su madre.

_ ¡No me gustan los chicos-tebayo! ¡No soy gay! – Hizo un puchero y bajo la vista, farfullando por lo bajo. – Solo me gusta Sasuke y… - de golpe alzó la cabeza – ¡Soy casi un adulto! ¡Así que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-tebayo! ¡Y si quiero estar con un vampiro, lo voy a hacer!

Dicho esto marchó fuera de la casa.

_ ESCUCHA JOVENCITO-

Minato tuvo que retenerla por los hombros.

_ Déjalo. Solo está enamorado. Además, si pasa algo, siempre tenemos el plan B. – Con delicadeza la guio hacia la sala – Ahora vamos, va a empezar la telenovela que me gusta.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Que te saquemos de ahí? ¿Te quieres escapar de tu fiesta? – Suigetsu no se lo podía creer. ¡Qué extremo! Y el que siempre pensó que Sasuke era muy correcto.

_ No, estúpido. – Espetó exasperado. El vampiro claramente no estaba de buenas ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños. – Necesito que me saquen de aquí, literalmente. Del ataúd.

_ ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – preguntó de nuevo el peliblanco y Karin le dio un zape. – ¡Ay! Bruja abusiva, ¡déjame en paz!

Juugo ya se había movido para asistir a Sasuke. Cuando por fin la tapa estuvo recostaba a la pared más cercana el vampiro se irguió con lentitud de su lecho.

Estaba más demacrado de lo que era legal.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasó!?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fugaku era un vampiro muy organizado. En su mente tenía varias listas – encuadernadas en cuero, cabe destacar – en las que tomaba nota de todo lo importante: cosas a hacer, asuntos oficiales a tratar y demás etcéteras.

La lista de los invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke había sido algo difícil de confeccionar y se había encontrado a sí mismo borrando nombres invisibles en el aire con un ademán de su mano. Debía combinar la cantidad de personas que asistirían de manera que fueran tanto socios importante como allegados de su hijo.

Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez había errado en un pequeño detalle.

La bruja de cabello rosa, por ejemplo.

_ Esos…Dispositivos modernos están prohibidos, señorita Haruno.

_ ¡Oh! Oh, lo siento, Fugaku-sama.

Se refería al celular con el que la chica fotografiando cada cosa interesante y variopinta que veía. ¿Qué acaso no sabía que era de mala educación hacer eso alrededor de alguien que nunca sería capaz de ser capturado en una imagen? Esos jóvenes de ahora no tenían respeto por nadie.

_ ¿Cuándo cree que Sasuke aparezca? – preguntó Ino con educado interés, y esbozó una sonrisa llena de intriga – Tengo un regalo para él.

Sakura iba a decir que ella también tenía un regalo, pero cerró la boca inmediatamente. Aquel que se atreviera a interrumpir al Conde Uchiha podría sufrir un destino horrible, como morir en el pozo de los cocodrilos que estaba en el sótano del castillo.

Seeh, Ino lo había visto en una de sus visiones. No era algo bonito.

En el salón pululaban las conversaciones en voz baja y el tintineo de las copas. La luz de los candelabros dibujaba sombras en los rincones, y estas parecían serpentear por el suelo como serpientes.

_ Decidió descansar un poco más esta noche. Pronto-

Una sobrenatural ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta de doble hoja que daba al salón. Los murmullos se aquietaron y todos contemplaron a la persona que acaba de hacer aparición y se aproximaba al centro del salón con pasos seguros y dominantes.

_ ¡He llegado!

_…De eso nos dimos cuenta. – Comentó con estoicismo el Uchiha – Tsunade.

_ ¡Fugaku! Te ves tan viejo como siempre. – La susodicha sonrió de lado, la barbilla alzada y su mirada desafiante.

Fugaku no la había invitado en vano. La Bruja Suprema (Como la había bautizado Jiraiya en su libro) era una figura muy influyente en el mundo, y tan poderosa que harían falta más cincuenta vampiros como él mismo para matarla.

Y tenía la desvergüenza de llamar a Fugaku _viejo_ cuando ella era la que dentro de tres años cumpliría el milenio.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Situaciones extremas requerían medidas extremas.

Tomó aire y-

_ ¿Sí? Una Pizza Imperial Vampirezca con tres raciones extras de tomate, por favor. No, media ración de queso solamente. Sí, muchas gracias, lo estaré esperando.

Al concluir la llamada le devolvió el celular a su mejor amigo. Shisui era un primo lejano que paradójicamente había estado siempre cerca de la familia. Era su compañero de caza y su cómplice de toda la vida. Y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

Itachi alzó una ceja.

_ ¿Tienes algo que decir?

_ ¿Le vas a regalar una pizza a tu hermano por su cumpleaños?

_ No es cualquier pizza, es una _Pizza Imperial Vampirezca_. – afirmó el pelinegro con dignidad y monotonía. Sabía que no era un regalo muy costoso, pero al menos sería el más original de todos. El rostro de Sasuke al ver la pizza no tendría precio.

_ Ahá. – Shisui sacudió la cabeza – No puedo creerlo. Fugaku le va a dar otro traje de capa y sombrero, y tú le vas a dar comida. Le están diciendo a la cara que piensa con su estómago y que es un amargado aburrido. ¿Cuál fue tu primera opción?

Itachi meditó aquello dos segundos.

_…Creo que tienes razón.

Su primera opción había sido…

_ ¡Hey!

Un hombrelobo que, casualmente, estaba en ese preciso momento enganchado en la ventana de su habitación.

_ …

_ ...

_ No se queden ahí parados como estatuas, ¡déjenme entrar-tebayo! ¡Tengo que ver a Sasuke!

Shisui se inclinó levemente hacia Itachi.

_ ¿Por qué hay un hombrelobo ahí?

_ Es una larga historia.

_ ¿Me la contarás?

_ No creo que te lo merezcas. – Apuntó Itachi.

_ ¡PUEDO ESCUCHARLOS IDIOTAS! ¡TENGO MUY BUEN OÍDO-TEBAYO! ¡AHORA ABRAN LA CONDENADA VENTANA!

El trasero de Naruto se sentía muy fresco a esa altura.

Shisui continuó comentando sus observaciones.

_ Y está desnudo…

_ Eso es normal.

En pocos segundos Naruto estuvo fuera del peligro que podría ocasionarla una monumental caída. Itachi concentró toda su atención en Shisui para no distraerse como la última vez.

_ Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

_ ¿Desde cuándo los hombres lobo nos visitan?

El rubio frunció el ceño. No tenía buenos recuerdos de esa habitación. O mejor, dicho no tenía muchos recuerdos. La mitad del tiempo se la había pasado inconsciente.

_ Necesito ver a Sasuke.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mareos, escalofríos. Sudor.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a tener sudor en su perfecta piel. Era asqueroso. Casi tan asqueroso como la sangre humana.

Ugh.

Iba a morir.

_ Tu padre dice que debes bajar ya, Sasuke. – Anunció Juugo. – Está impaciente. Todos te esperan.

El solo pensar en moverse le revertía su eje de gravedad. Supuso que si fuera de los vampiros que comían comida humana el contenido de su estómago hace rato hubiera estado adornando el suelo.

El mundo a su alrededor se había difuminado y su visión se limitaba a lo que tenía al alcance de sus manos. Por eso lo mejor era cerrar los ojos y depender de su sentido del oído, el único que de alguna forma todavía funcionaba con relativa normalidad.

_ ¡No puedo encontrar nada! – Exclamó Karin, que hasta hace un rato había estado con los dedos en las sienes revisando su biblioteca mental. Más de trescientos millones de libros memorizados. Karin era algo así la hija perdida entre un humano y el Internet… si tal cosa fuera posible.

_ Déjalo, Karin. – Murmuró con la poca fuerza que tenía. Suigetsu, por otro lado, simplemente se estaba sobando la barbilla en una esquina.

_ No entiendo… Tengo claro que era solo una leyenda.

_ Pues no lo es, imbécil, no ves en el estado en que está Sasuke o qué!?

_ ¡Hey! Solo estaba expresando mi opinión, ¡desgraciada!

_ Nadie la pidió.

El pelinaranja se interpuso entre ellos con una mirada seria.

_ Discutiendo no van a ayudar a Sasuke.

Un silencio resignado se asentó entre los tres. El vampiro continuaba sentado en el lecho de su ataúd, con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

_ Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Itachi. – Sugirió Suigetsu en voz baja – Él sabe más de estas cosas.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes.

_ Itachi se equivocó esta vez.

_ Lo dudo mucho, pero ilumíname, hermanito ¿En qué me equivoqué?

El brusco movimiento que hizo para mirar a su hermano mayor le causó otro mareo y tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza con las manos.

_ _Ughh._ – apretó los labios con fuerza.

_… ¿Qué sucede?

_ Itachi, Sasuke-

_ ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke, estás bien?

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta una ráfaga amarilla atravesó la habitación y al instante Naruto estuvo junto al pelinegro. Sus manos se aferraron al borde del ataúd, pues no se atrevía a tocarlo después de lo que había pasado.

Había venido con la idea de confesar sus sentimientos, preparado para recibir un rechazo y declarar que lo intentaría otra vez, pero el vampiro sexy y poderoso que había conocido hacía semanas ahora no era más que un chico en posición fetal, su elegante rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor.

_ ¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke odiaba lo débil que sonaba su voz.

_ ¡Oye, hombrelobo, aléjate de él!

Itachi levantó un brazo, y los sirvientes se detuvieron.

_ ¿Necesitas alimentarte? – Su voz había descendido a un volumen bajo, como si no quisiera incomodar los sentidos de Sasuke. Sin pensarlo demasiado cortó su muñeca con la uña alargada de su pulgar. Ni el ardor ni el que estuvieran en compañía le importó. Simplemente acercó su muñeca a los labios del pelinegro. – Ten…Bebe, Sasuke.

La lengua ávida lamió la sangre tentativamente. Como si hubieran encendido una luz, la lucidez regresó a su mente y Sasuke sostuvo el brazo de Naruto con sus delgados y temblorosos dedos. Su boca se cernió a la piel bronceada, y la otra mano del rubio acarició la nuca sudada del vampiro. Tragaba cada gota poseído por una necesidad que perturbó a los sirvientes del vampiro.

Nunca antes habían visto a Sasuke alimentarse de otra persona.

_ ¿Cómo puede ser…? – murmuró Karin para sí misma – Lo estuvimos intentando por tanto tiempo…

_ Al parecer Sasuke solo puede beber su sangre.

El cumpleañero abrió los ojos y finalmente pudo ver con claridad a todas las personas en su recámara. Relamió sus labios y dejó que sus manos aflojaran su agarre. Su mirada rojiza recayó en la azulina que lo contemplaba con consternación.

_ ¿Mejor? – La voz del rubio iba cargada de intimidad, y casi le hizo olvidar que no estaban solos.

El tacto de aquella mano era adictivo, y sin querer reconocérselo a sí mismo presionó su nuca contra los dedos que masajeaban su nuca.

_…Sí.

_ Heh… Me asustaste-tebayo.

Tras regalarle una sonrisa aliviada, Naruto se puso serio otra vez.

_¿Qué pasó?

_ Pasó que lo mordiste. – Apuntó Shisui con tono casual, que en algún momento se había escabullido y le había echado un vistazo a la herida que aún tenía Sasuke en el hombro. – Si fuera una mordida normal ya hubiera sanado. Por eso no querías salir de tu ataúd en la mañana, ¿eh?

Sasuke le envió una mirada asesina a Itachi.

_ Dijiste que las mordidas de los hombres lobo no hacían daño.

_ No lo hacen. – Contestó con certeza su hermano mayor.

El vampiro abrió la boca para responderle a su hermano que _entonces_ explicara cómo era posible que la mordida de Naruto le hubiera hecho sentir como un pedazo de moco en el techo, pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de su boca cuando una presencia aplastante se hizo sentir en toda la habitación.

_ **¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?**

Oh oh.

El aura del Conde Uchiha acaparaba cada rincón del lugar y de las almas de aquellos seres sobrenaturales. La fría furia Fugaku que emanaba hizo que las antorchas de la recámara se apagaran de la nada.

La capa oscura ondeaba como azotada por una tormenta. Sus ojos refulgieron como el fuego. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era…inaceptable! ¡Un hombrelobo en su castillo, en el centro de su dominio! Y… ¡Tan cerca de su hijo!

_ **Cómo te atreves…**

_ Padre espera. Esto tiene una explicación.

Fugaku ignoró a Itachi. Su instinto paterno de protección estaba a niveles máximos, y sentía como si la raza entera de los hombres lobo le hubiera hecho una ofensa personal.

Nadie podría detenerlo.

Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear varias veces y tratar de pensar en algo que pudiera calamar a su padre. Curiosamente Naruto se le adelantó, sumó dos más dos y determinó que su suegro no lo iba a querer mucho en el futuro.

_ Creo que… ¡Será mejor que salgamos de aquí-tebayooo!

Con un mínimo de esfuerzo el rubio cargó a su amado vampiro estilo novia y salió de ahí a la velocidad de un rayo. Fugaku iba pisándole los talones.

_ ¡DETENTE AHÍ, BESTIA!

_ ¡No, gracias! ¡Tengo algo que hacer-tebayo! ¡Nos juntaremos para hablar del noviazgo otro día!

_ **¿QUÉÉ?!**

A Sasuke le costó un poco darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La herida en su hombro aun palpitaba dolorosamente por más que su condición hubiera mejorado.

Al menos ya podía gritar con decencia.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios, idiota!?

_ ¡Solo en mi tribu pueden decirnos si la mordida tiene cura-tebayo, no te quejes!

Con Sasuke encima Naruto atravesó el salón lo más rápido que pudo. Su aparición suscitó exclamaciones y copas rostas en el suelo. Por otro lado, Tsunade agitó una mano en señal de saludo y lanzó una carcajada.

_ ¡Cuando Ino me lo dijo no me lo pude creer! – La Bruja suprema se volteó hacia las dos muchachas, que aún estaban distraídas por el impacto de la repentina desnudez de un hombrelobo en medio de un salón de personas vestidas desde los pies hasta el cuello.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. Aquel rubio tenía un buen t-

La vidente le golpeó el hombro.

_Eh, ¿qué? ¿Qué? – parpadeó, fuera de su transe.

Ino le lanzó una mirada divertida.

_ Ese que viste ahí es el alma gemela de Sasuke-kun.

 _Qué._

_ ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿Su qué!?

La quijada le llegó al suelo. Tsunade, por otro lado, se la estaba pasando de lo lindo a medio camino de la borrachera.

_ Oh, esto va a ser tan divertido.

Su mano dibujó unos patrones en el aire en el mismo instante que Fugaku apareció en el salón. De inmediato el vampiro en cuestión quedó petrificado sin ser capaz de mover un músculo.

_ ¡Tsunade! – Bueno, excepto los de su boca.

_ Bah, cálmate, Fugaku. Deja que tu hijo sea feliz de una vez por todas. El pobre nunca ha podido beber sangre como se debe y ahora que ha encontrado su alma gemela podrá hacerlo.

_ ¡Es un hombrelobo!

_ ¡Es mi ahijado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Y alzó su copa – Un brindis, ¡por el amor!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A pesar de las protestas Sasuke no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron cerca de la casa de Naruto. Incluso entonces el rubio no le soltó el brazo en ningún momento. Tenía malas experiencias con Sasuke yéndose convertido en vampiro cuando le convenía.

_ Naruto, espera.

_ ¿Qué?

_…Tienes que invitarme.

_ Oooh, es verdad- tebayo! Hehe. Ok – Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la puerta. – Puedes pasar, Sasuke. No te preocupes, mis padres deben saber algo sobre cómo curar eso.

…¿Los padres de Naruto? De repente no le gustaba mucho la idea de entrar a esa casita escondida en el bosque de apariencia hogareña e inocente. ¿Y si lo odiaban? ¿Y si le prohibían a Naruto verse con él?

Se sorprendió cuando una calidez que se estaba empezando a volver familiar envolvió su mano.

_ Todo irá bien. Ya verás-tebayo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_...

_...

_... ¿Puedes repetirlo?

_Yo lo mordí. Es mi culpa… ¿Es cierto que se va a morir!? – Exclamó con pánico.

_ …

_ …

_ ...

_…Pff… - Kushina se cubrió la boca con una mano. Sus hombros se empezaron a sacudir; se echó hacia adelante, pero luego no lo pudo resistirlo más.

_...

_ …

_ ¡PHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Naruto no entendía.

_ ¿Mamá!?

¿Se le habrían zafado los cables a la pobre finalmente?

_ N-no puedo-tebanne! E-es que mi mira su carita tan linda llena de pánico! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – La pelirroja de estaba retorciendo de la risa al tiempo que con un dedo apuntaba a Sasuke, que no sabía ni qué cara poner ante el giro inesperado que había dado aquella situación. Kushina tuvo hasta que sujetarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado Minato a su lado para no caerse. Este sonrió a modo de disculpa con una gotica en la sien.

_ Papá. ¡¿Qué pasa-tebayo!?

_ Eh…

Kushina continuó deshaciendo en risotadas. La estupefacción dio lugar al enojo en la mente de Sasuke. ¡¿Por qué se estaba burlando de él?! Su cara _no_ era "linda".

Minato suspiró.

_ Se los explicaré, Naruto, Sasuke-kun… Kushina… - A ella la miró con algo de severidad, y la pelirroja trata de recomponerse.

_ Eh, sí-tebanne…Pfff. ¡Es que no puedo creer que haya funcionado! ¡Hahaha!

_ ¿Qué cosa-tebayo? – Aunque la cosa fuera tan absurda, se sentía más tranquilo. Si su padre no lucía preocupado era porque no había ninguna muerte inminente.

EL rubio mayor entrelazó sus dedos en su regazo y se dispuso a explicar.

_ Hace unos cuantos años Jiraiya-sama y los demás miembros de la manada nos encargamos de esparcir el rumor de que nuestras mordidas eran tóxicas y que podían matar a los vampiros. – Al decir esto miró directamente a Sasuke – Conseguimos un veneno especial que al aplicarlo en nuestros dientes causa los efectos que has sufrido las últimas horas. Pero "naturalmente", una mordida de vampiro no te hace nada más allá de que es una herida que tarda unos cuantos días en desaparecer. El resto se cura con un antídoto.

Sasuke no tenía palabras.

Había dejado de dormir…Se había ausentado de su propio cumpleaños… ¡¿Había entrado en pánico por nada!?

_ Queríamos asustarlos con algo y que así dejaran de querer beber nuestra sangre…Somos la única especie que puede mantener los tuyos a la raya, y viceversa- tebane. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

Naruto dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio con el que casi se derrite.

_ Aaaah, pensé que había matado a Sasuke! – tras decir esto lo abrazó impulsivamente, y Sasuke se quedó tieso. Minato y Kushina los miraron con fijeza y sin parpadear.

Para tratar de disimular y recomponerse de la abrupta cercanía Sasuke lo empuja y se cruza de brazos. Lo insultaría, pero no le convenía hacerlo delante de sus padres.

_ Espera un momento-tebayo. – El rubio menor se colocó la mano en la barbilla - ¿Cómo fue que pusieron el veneno en mis dientes? ¿Fue cuando estaba dormido? - No recordaba nada parecido, a menos que su padre hubiera sido muy silencioso y cuidadoso.

Su madre sonrió como toda una _badass_.

_ Está en la pasta dental.

_ ¡¿LA PASTA DENTAL!?

El vampiro tomó la sabia decisión de sentarse y esperar a que el hombrelobo más razonable de los tres trajera el suero que le curaría de su malestar. Mientras tanto se entretuvo en ver a madre e hijo discutir sobre el producto dentífrico que Sasuke sospechaba ser creación de Tsunade. Solo una bruja científica tan loca como ella haría algo así.

_ Bueno, bueno, creo que el problema se ha solucionado. – Dijo Minato después de haber desechado la jeringuilla. La herida en el hombro del pelinegro empezaba a sanar. - Naruto, acompaña a Sasuke-kun de regreso. Oh, y feliz cumpleaños.

_ ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Naruto.

_ Sí. Tsunade nos dijo. – comentó Kushina- Cuantos cumples, hm? Creo que eres algo viejo para mi hijo.

Naruto se apresuró a salvarlo de la Inquisición de Habanero Sangriento.

_ ¡Bueno mamá! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

_ Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sasuke-kun! – Se despidió Minato.

_ ¡Que se sepa que está a prueba, eh! ¡Todavía falta para que te considere mi yerno-tebane!

Bien, aquello no había tan mal.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En lugar de irse a la carrera de regreso prefirieron caminar con paso ameno. La noche estaba tranquila y no había nadie excepto ellos en el bosque. Sasuke sabía que debía regresar a la fiesta y darle una explicación a su padre, pero en ese momento solo quería estar cerca de Naruto, sentir su presencia viva y constante.

Eventualmente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

_ No se lo diré a nadie. – dijo sin dejar de caminar - A algunos de mi especie les conviene estar un poco asustados.

_ Hehe, gracias-tebayo. – Luego de unos momentos, el rubio susurró con gravedad - Es la primera vez que escucho es historia, ¿sabes? No lo sabía.

En aquella frase había escondida una disculpa.

_ Me di cuenta.

Los hombros de Naruto se relajaron y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

_ Así que…Es tu cumpleaños.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja. El hombrelobo se colocó delante de él con una expresión socarrona.

_ ¿Cuántos cumples?

_…Tengo 200 años.

_ Woah. ¡Mamá está equivocada, solo nos llevamos unos meses!

_ ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

_ 199 y voy a cumplir los 200 en octubre. – Afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – La raza de mis padres es una de las antiguas.

Qué curioso. Sasuke no sabía que había hombres lobo con una longevidad parecida a la de los vampiros. Tendría que preguntarle a Itachi al respecto. Aunque ahora…Ahora Naruto se le acercaba con intenciones nada cautas. Sintió el cálido aliento sobre su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron del rojo rubí que delataba su excitación.

_ ¿Sabes qué se le puede regalar a un vampiro de doscientos años-tebayo? – Murmuró con voz ronca a un suspiro de sus labios.

_… ¿Qué?

Ambos tenía colmillos afilados en sus cavidades, y por eso el beso fue algo sangriento, delicioso y húmedo. Se dejaron caer y rodaron por el suelo buscando dominar al otro por la fuerza y con sus bocas. Era un juego salvaje que sacaba el lado animal de cada uno más que sus propias transformaciones.

El cuerpo de Sasuke palpitaba con cada toque torpe y ardiente. Su ropa terminó echa tiras y pronto estuvo tan desnudo como el rubio. El calor de Naruto y su frialdad se frutaban junto a sus cuerpos y les causaban placenteros escalofríos. Era como si se fusionaran el uno con el otro.

Sasuke no necesitaba respirar y Naruto podía olvidarse de ello por un rato. Besar y tocar de aquella forma al hombre lobo se iba a convertir en su actividad favorita seguido de beber su sangre. Enterró los dedos en los cabellos dorados y succionó el labio inferior, el cual sangraba levemente. La combinación de sabores lo hizo soltar un sonido gutural. Sintió un tiró en sus cabellos y su cabeza fue ladeada.

_ Ah-Ah. – Jadeó el rubio en su oído - Ya tomaste hoy. Mañana.

Sasuke emitió un ruido de inconformidad, pero toda réplica fue olvidada cuando sintió esa lengua y esos labios sobre la piel de su cuello. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir tanto? Sentía como si fuera envuelto por fuego, como si él fuera un cubo de hielo y se estuviese derritiendo con cada toque.

Les dio la vuelta y quedó encima. La uña de su pulgar rozó ligeramente el cuello del rubio y dejó una línea de sangre que el vampiro succionó con rapidez. Naturo emitió una risita ( _"Tramposo"_ ), pero no dejó de moverse contra él.

Piel canela y piel pálida. Caliente y frío. La fricción de sus cuerpos alineados fue suficiente para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax: se derramaron entre sus cuerpos con un grito de éxtasis. Cuando su respiración regresó a un ritmo normal Naruto lo envolvió en un abrazo.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, chupasangre.

Sasuke escondió la curva de su sonrisa en el hombro del rubio. No había duda de que este había sido el peor y el mejor cumpleaños de toda su existencia.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Extra: Happy Ending!

**Extra:** _ **Happy Ending!**_

 **(Final feliz)**

 _ **Y sobre cómo Jiraiya conoció a Orochimaru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Jiraiya le contó a Tsunade una vez, cuando estaba borrachos, que Orochimaru había nacido de la tórrida aventura amorosa entre un vampiro con una venilla liberal y una serpiente con buena voluntad. Este evento tan extraño había sido amparado año por un eclipse solar y para cuando el pequeño vampiro-serpiente salió del cascarón Ofiuco se había alineado en el cielo como una señal.

_ Nunca he escuchado algo así. – Comentó Sasuke con todo el escepticismo que podía con su cara de palo – Ni en la biblioteca de Karin ni en la de mi padre se ha encontrado referencia a un caso como ese.

_ Oh, pero no te he dicho lo más importante. – La expresión de intriga en Tsunade era algo espeluznante. – De su padre no tenemos ningún dato, pero es posible que fuera uno de esos que podría transformarse en más de un animal.

_ Esto se ha puesto muy asqueroso de repente.

Entre sus demás confesiones, les siguió contando la bruja, Jiraiya también había comentado sobre la primera vez que él y Orochimaru se habían encontrado. No fue en un bosque, ni en un castillo ni ningún lugar romántico en el que la luz de la luna y los sonidos crearan el ambiente perfecto para una historia de amor sobrenatural.

_ Bueno, pero dónde fue entonces- tebayo!?

Fue en la cola para comprar el pan.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 __ Disculpa, es mi turno. – Una voz seseante a su espalda le había dicho. El peliblanco no le había prestado mucha atención pues la señorita que vendía el pan tenía ojos encantadores._

 __ Eh, ¿qué? ¿Decías algo? – Preguntó aun con la sonrisa de bobo enamoradizo que había contemplado mucho más que un par de ojos._

 __ Decía que es mi turno para comprar. – El tipo que le hablaba tenía un cabello muuuuy largo e irises del color del ámbar líquido. Tenían ese alguillo enfermizo que te hacía preguntarte si el dueño de los ojos estaba planeando matarte, más aun cuando las pupilas eran rasgadas como las de un reptil._

 _Y el tipo hablaba como un reptil._

 _Tenía algunas escamillas en el cuello, como un reptil._

 _Y apestaba a cementerio, como un vampiro._

 _Qué cosa más rara._

 _Pero todas aquellas profundas reflexiones se esfumaron cuando el vampiro serpentudo le dio un empujón que lo mandó a cinco metro de lejos y se dispuso como si nada a comprar su pan._

 __ ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme? ¿No sabes quién soy? – Reclamó lleno de indignación agitando un puño. La señorita del pan siguió en lo suyo._

 __ Muchas gracias por su compra._

 _Bien cabreado, Jiraiya se le puso delante impidiéndole el paso con toda la actitud arrogante y fastidiosa de la que ostentaba en su juventud._

 __ ¡Hey!_

 __ No sé quién eres ni me interesa. – Tras decir esto entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado – Aunque apuesto a que no eres más que un sabueso de los que abundan cerca de aquí._

 **0-0-0-0-0**

_ Eso me suena tan familiar. – murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo.

_ Sí, bueno. Realmente no quiero escuchar la historia de cómo ese chamán loco se enamoró de su vampiro cara de serpiente- tebayo. ¿Podría decirme de una vez si nos vas a casar o no, oba-chan?

La Bruja Suprema estampó el puño en el escritorio.

_ ¡No me interrumpas mocoso! – Sí, estaba un poco pasadita de copas. Ni aunque fueran horas de trabajo esa señora dejaba la bebida – ¡Es lo menos que me debes después de que te salvara de morir a manos de tu suegro!

_ ¡Ya me mandó a comprarle esas patas de jabalí para sus hechizos, qué más quiere!?

_ ¡El respeto a tus mayores!

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Aquella conversación su padre no había sido sencilla, si bien las cosas habían ido con más facilidad de la esperada cuando el pequeño detalle de que Naruto y él eran almas gemelas salió a la luz.

Eso no se lo había esperado.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 __ Aunque el universo haya determinado que esa cosa va a ser tu compañero de por vida, – Ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada al pobre rubio, que trataba de no mostrar el miedito que le tenía a su suegro – No se lo voy a poner tan fácil. Un Uchiha nunca se ha casado antes sin la aprobación del clan._

 _Sasuke había evitado por todos los medios evitar mostrar los nervios que se agitaban en su estómago como una bandada de murciélagos con sobredosis._

 __ Tendrá que hacer Los Diez Trabajos del pretendiente._

 _Nadie se acordaba de esa tradición tan loca. De hecho, la última vez que alguien la había hecho había habido más de una muerte…Y una viuda._

 __ Padre, esa tradición no se ha realizado desde hace._

 __ Itachi, no me interrumpas. Es cierto que algunos de los nuestros le han dado la espalda a nuestras costumbres, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. – De su chaqueta sacó mágicamente un pergamino de aspecto antiquísimo. – Si los vence, podrá casarse con Sasuke._

 _Kushina se puso de pie como un huracán._

 __ Escucha, Conde de pacotilla-_

 __ ¡Kushina!_

 __ -Mi hijo es el mejor partido que pudieran conseguir-tebane! ¡No tiene que realizar ninguna prueba para complacerlos a ustedes, estatuas parlantes!_

 __ Mamá, ¡yo puedo hacerlo-tebayo!_

 __ ¡Silencio-tebane! ¡Están hablando los adultos!_

 __ ¡YO ya soy un adulto!_

 ___ _ **Ehem.**_ _– La llamada de atención de Minato aquietó a los otros dos, que lo miraron con las cejas alzadas. Este solo se dirigió a Fugaku. – Además de lo que ya se ha mencionado, el tratado de paz que firmaremos después de la boda será garantía suficiente, ¿no es así? – preguntó Minato con una sonrisa. El tipo de sonrisa tranquila y amable que escondía a un astuto estratega de guerra._

 __ …_

 __ …_

 _Sasuke se puse de pie, y su voz irrumpió la disputa instantáneamente._

 __ Yo los haré con él._

 _Todos los ojos se abrieron de par en par. Por otro lado, el pelinegro en cuestión tomó el pergamino que aún estaba en la mano de su padre._

 __ Quiero demostrar mi valía también. – Afirmó con determinación. Fugaku le devolvió la mirada por un largo rato, sin decir nada._

 _Los azules de Naruto brillaban con sorpresa, emoción, y una sonrisa pequeña delataba el orgullo que sentía por él._

 __ Sí-tebayo. – Y con todo el descaro del mundo fue y le tomó la mano a su prometido – Venceremos los trabajos esos los dos juntos._

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Tsunade ojeó su libro calendario al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su vino.

_ Supongo que podría casarlos el año que viene.

_ ¿Qué!? – Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

_ Bueno… - La rubia marcó algo en su calendario, y bebió de su vino – Está bien. En nueve meses.

_ ¡Oba-chan!

_ ¿Tampoco? ¿Qué tal en cinco?

_ ¡Eso es demasiado-tebayo!

_ ¿Dos meses?

_ ¡No!

_… - Sasuke solo le mandó una mirada asesina.

_ ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – La bruja les lanzó una mirada especulativa, cargada de malicia – No es como si tuvieran que esperar después de la boda para-

_ ¡Oba-chan! – Ahora los dos estaban rojos como tomates. Bueno, Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate y Sasuke trataba de mantener sus ojos en cualquier cosa menos él.

Los vampiros no se sonrojaban, qué cosas.

_ ¡No grites, mocoso! – Tachó algo en su calendario y escribió otra cosa. Ya empezaba a palpitarle una venita en la frente. – ¿Te conviene en cinco semanas?

Sasuke quiso estamparse la mano en la cara.

_ Escucha, vieja. – El hombrelobo había dejado sus ganas de vivir en el suelo, al parecer, por lo impertinente que se puso - Hemos pasado tres, TRES PUTOS AÑOS cazando monstruos, sirenas asesinas, huyéndole a brujos pervertidos y escalando el monte Everest. ¡Nos vamos a casar mañana O NO RESPONDO-TEBAYO!

_ …

_ …

Y no respondió, porque Tsunade terminó botándolos de su oficina con una patada mágica.

_ Odio la brujería-tebayo.

_ Hn.

Mientras ambos se sacudían el polvo de los hombros y el trasero la bruja les gritó desde la ventana de la oficina.

_ ¡VENGAN EN TRES SEMANAS, Y ESA ES MI ÚLTIMA OFERTA!

Plaff!, la cerró bruscamente.

El vampiro y el hombrelobo se miraron en silencio.

Finalmente, Naruto esbozó una amplia sonrisa zorruna y se hincó en una rodilla.

_ Sasuke, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

El pelinegro no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. De todos modos, estaban destinados a pasar la eternidad juntos.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La boda fue algo así:

_ Yo, Naruto, del clan Uzumaki, me uno a ti, Sasuke, del clan Uchiha, para toda la eternidad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad y en la salud… Bueno, tú no te enfermas a menos que te envenenen, así que sería "en el envenenamiento o en tu estado natural de muerto viviente que solo me quiere por mi sangre"… Hehe, bastardo, ¡no me mires así! ¡Auu! – Sasuke lo pisó - ¡Es una broma, una broma!

_ ¡Termina de una vez! – Gritó Tsunade, que estaba a punto de estamparle el libro sagrado en la cabeza.

_ Ehem. Ok. – El rubio se recompuso. – Bien.-tebayo. ¿Dónde estaba? En la pobreza y en la… ¡Agh, al diablo! ¡Me quiero casar con él porque sí, joder! ¡Que lo amo y punto!

_ ¡Naruto! Ten más decencia – Gritó Kushina desde la primera fila. – ¡Es tu boda-tebane!

En una esquina Ino y Sakura lloraban. De angustia o de felicidad, eso no se sabe. Fugaku trataba de no armar una masacre, Minato contenía la furia de su esposa, Kiba y el resto de la manada se estaban revolcando de la risa como los animales que eran e Itachi comía pizza.

El vampiro, que aún tenía que decir sus propios votos, reviró los ojos y contuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquí empezaba la felicidad.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(El verdadero) Fin**

N/A: Este pequeño extra fue inspirado en un comentario que me dejaron en Wattpad. Gracias a la persona que me dio la idea! X3


End file.
